


It's Still Beautiful

by Mari_Ui



Series: Highlight [1]
Category: Highlight | Beast (Band), K-pop
Genre: Break Up, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drinking, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, First Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Triangles, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), Romance, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Ui/pseuds/Mari_Ui
Summary: The breakup you left behind is bitterBut the love was so preciousBecause even this pain is from youI'm able to smile.





	It's Still Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving my story a look-see. I was heavily inspired by Highlight's It's Still Beautiful. Highlight is a K-pop group consisting of 5 talented members, Yoon Doo-joon, Yong Jun-hyung, Yang Yo-seob, Lee Gi-kwang, and Son Dong-woon, just in case you are not familiar with them. The lyrics to this song are beautiful and the music video itself is storytelling. As a result, I really wanted to elaborate on it with this book. Each member will have their own chapter in an alternate universe and it will depict a bittersweet love story. My writing isn't 100% perfect but I hope I am able to tell a good enough story for you to enjoy that is easy to read and understand nonetheless. Thank you!

Brief Story Synopsis

You and Doojoon have been trying to conceive a child for a few years now but after 2 unexplained miscarriages and frequent doctor visits you were deemed infertile. You and Doojoon grow further apart until one day you suddenly decided to leave...

Junhyung is a famous photographer and you are his young student and protégé. This seemingly 'unprofessional' relationship was doomed from the start due to his destructive nature. Some nights Junhyung comes home drunk...

You've always had it your way when it came to Yoseob. He let you have everything you wanted and he always treated you right. He was too nice of a guy. What more could you ask for right? However, you felt like something was missing...

Kikwang is your childhood friend and the person you can rely on the most, even in times of "boy troubles". His heart belonged to you but your heart belonged to someone else. It didn't help that that someone else was his brother and your soon to be husband...

You and Dongwoon decided to move in together after 6 months of dating. You were a young and reckless couple and didn't think about the repercussions. After 2 months of living together, you realized this relationship was more than you bargained for...


End file.
